


Films of Moral Anxiety

by inlovewithnight



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>According to its IMDB page, <i> Czlowiek z zelaza</i> is <i>One of the most important films from arguably the most important film movement in cinema history - the "Films of Moral Anxiety"</i>  I could not pass up a title like that.  I'm not made of stone.<br/><a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p></blockquote>





	Films of Moral Anxiety

_Tradition_ , it turns out, means a month and six days, five dates, plenty of making out but no hands below the waist (which _sucks_ , for the record, when one is out of high school) and one accidental and completely chaste sleepover after a long day, too much wine, and a really boring Polish art film.

The morning after that is an awkward pas de deux of taking turns in the shower, borrowing a razor, exchanging the critical information of how each takes his coffee, and negotiating a kiss goodbye at the doorstep. Kevin drives to work very aware of the borrowed dress shirt against his skin, the fabric rougher than he prefers, the smell of the detergent clinging to the fibers of the 'spring rain' variety instead of 'mountain fresh.'

He thinks he likes it, but there's absolutely no chance he's going to change his laundry habits when he didn't even get laid and he has a crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch.

"I hope Robert puts out easier than this," he tells Sarah on the phone, scowling at his e-mail inbox and stabbing at the keyboard until the most offending messages go away. "Or else Kitty's going to be really cranky."

"And then she might steal your tiara as drama-queen martyr of the year." Sarah's only half paying attention, he can tell; he's very used to the experience and also very good at using it to his advantage. Of course, she's also very good at playing defense. The Walker family scoreboard has been at a standstill for years.

"It's not fair," he groans, slumping down in his chair. "I'm wearing his shirt. That should be great, except it's not for a fun reason, it's because I passed out in the middle of _Czlowiek z zelaza_ , and I think it's giving me a rash."

"I always imagined gay dating as a lot more interesting than the way you seem to do it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Take up running marathons or something, burn off the energy. Or, you know, try just becoming a better person. Put your mind on higher things. I need to go do work now."

"You're no help at all."

"Yeah, well, I haven't been getting laid for _months_ , so I'm less than sympathetic about you and Reverend Hotpants. Goodbye, Kevin."

He looks at the clock and then at his planner, closes his phone, and punches "marathon training" into Google. Probably easier and less painful than being a better person. He knows himself pretty well.  
**  
They have dinner on Friday at a weird little Thai place that the annoying guy in Kevin's office said he just had to try.

"If you don't like him, why are you taking his restaurant advice?" Jason asks, amused. His office probably doesn't have annoying guys. Only holy people. So not fair.

"He's higher in the pecking order. I have to suck up." He takes a too-large swallow of weird floral tea and wishes he hadn't. "Did I tell you I'm thinking of running a marathon?"

Jason's brow furrows slightly. "A marathon? You do know what that does to you, right?"

"Gives you amazing self-discipline and the metabolism of a god?"

"Yeah, and then you pee blood and your toenails fall off."

Kevin stares at him. "Well. They don't put that in the brochure."

"Classic bait and switch." Jason stirs his tea for a minute. "So."

"So?"

"I was thinking tonight we could watch the rest of Wajda film, if you want."

Great, and maybe he can jab a chopstick through his eye, too. "Sure."

"And then we could go ahead and have sex."

The tea does not improve with choking.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Jason is smiling slightly, but his eyes are wary, studying Kevin's face. "I guess that was kind of abrupt."

"A little," Kevin wheezes, closing his eyes and trying to re-master breathing. "This is the traditional method?"

"Close enough." Jason's face is distinctly red, and he's doing an exceptionally bad job of hiding behind his teacup.

"I didn't think McAllisters knew how to blush."

One eyebrow goes up and the blush goes right out of Jason's face. "I had a pretty good idea that Walkers are good at evading questions."

"Maybe we can skip the Wajda."

Jason takes another drink and smiles tightly. "Oh, no. You have to see the climax. It's...sublime."

The waiter appears with their plates of steaming hot and questionably authentic food. Kevin wishes he'd gone with his first instinct and suggested somewhere with takeout. "It's going to be a whole evening of double entendres now, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Jason smiles, so damn cute Kevin kind of wants to hate him. "Should be fun."  
**  
Jason actually does make him sit through half an hour more of the movie past where he fell asleep, because Jason is an evil, stern, disciplinarian and...and that line of thought needs to be severely curtailed until their relationship is a little more established, though he will be _quite_ happy to come back to it at some point.

"This is really boring," he says, watching Jason out of the corner of his eye. Jason is slouched down on the couch, his shirt untucked and half-unbuttoned, his khakis all rumpled and, in Kevin's opinion, very much in need of being removed.

"It's art."

"It's in Polish."

"You're supposed to be broadening your mind."

"I don't speak Polish and you won't turn the subtitles on."

"Subtitles are a crutch." Jason looks over at him, smiling slightly, and Kevin's eyes go right to his mouth. He isn't sure if you call it five o'clock shadow on a blond or not, but there's definitely stubble all along Jason's jaw line and around his mouth and Kevin can just imagine how it would feel against his own skin, how it would burn. If Jason doesn't give some kind of a signal pretty soon, he's going to go insane.

"Subtitles are the only way to figure out what's going on if you don't speak Polish."

Jason sighs, sharp and frustrated, and smacks his palm against the arm of the couch. "I can't believe you're actually watching the stupid movie."

So this is what it feels like to have your jaw drop. "What?"

"I'm renting _Polish art films_ , for crying out loud, and you actually _watch_ them, or you fall asleep, and seriously, I would ask Robert if Kitty was as impossibly _dense_ as you seem to be, but that's going into territory I don't really want to touch. But what I _do_ want to touch would rather bitch at me about subtitles."

"This has all been some kind of test? The last...wait, we've been watching art films for the last _three weeks_."

"Not a test!" Jason smacks the arm of the couch again and looks away, giving a sharp huff of breath. "A setup, I guess. Temptation."

Kevin stares at him for a long moment. "You're the worst minister in the history of the world."

"Oh, shut up." Jason's blushing again, and it looks good on him, good enough that Kevin moves down the couch toward him and starts kissing that reddened skin. It tastes as good as it looks and the stubble feels as good as Kevin expected.

"Three weeks," Kevin says, then kisses Jason's mouth before he can try to defend himself or start an argument.

Of course it doesn't work. "I thought you could pick up on a hint and an obviously contrived setup faster than--"

Kevin kisses him again, using his tongue this time, and reaches down to relieve Jason of the burden of his khakis. He's sat through what felt like the entire Cold War era in boring film, and now he's _finally_ getting rewarded. He's not going to let either one of them screw it up with talking.

"Thank God," Jason groans when Kevin gets his zipper down.

"I don't think you're supposed to say that."

"I think I'd be the one to know." Jason catches Kevin's chin in both of his hands and kisses him, aggressive and demanding, and Kevin does a mental version of the Walker family victory dance as he takes hold of Jason's shirt and tries to tug him down on top of him on the couch.

Jason resists, making a low sound against Kevin's mouth and twisting a little under his hands, leaning back and dragging one of his legs up the outside of Kevin's own, pushing at him. Kevin resists that in turn, squirming against the pressure, until he abruptly realizes what's going on. From the way Jason's blinking at him, he's figured it out too.

"All right," Kevin mutters, catching his breath. "So we both don't want to be on top...paper rock scissors?"

"For the love of..." Jason shoves Kevin down on his back and braces himself over him on one hand, unbuttoning Kevin's shirt with the other. "You do something to my brain, Kevin."

"I hope I do something to other parts, too." Kevin runs his hands down Jason's back to curve around his ass, sliding them inside the opened pants, still hanging loosely on Jason's hips. "Kind of counting on it."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Jason kisses the hollow of Kevin's throat, grazing the skin with his teeth and then laughing against it as Kevin squirms and curses. "Guess that's how I can tell I'm doing it right."

"How do I get _you_ to stop talking and keep...Jesus." Kevin's hips jerk up as Jason's mouth moves over his neck and finds the spot where the nerves do something funny, the spot that connects directly to Kevin's cock and shorts out whatever higher thought processes he can claim on a good day.

Jason laughs again, his breath hot, his body shifting against Kevin's so that Kevin can feel the hard press of Jason's erection against his thigh. "The usual way, I guess," he says, and before Kevin can quite process what that means, Jason eases back to settle between Kevin's legs and start undoing his pants.

Once the fabric is out of the way Jason slow down, kissing and licking slowly across sensitive skin, the scrape of his stubble making Kevin bite his lip against a whimper. Jason laughs against Kevin's groin, low and smug, and Kevin would be sincerely tempted to kick him if not for the fact that he's pretty sure that would keep him from getting what he wants.

Jason finally takes him in his mouth, and Kevin loses track of whatever he was trying to think about, because after this many weeks of being good he's probably pretty easy but this is still so damn good. Jason doesn't take him deep, but sucks slow and steady and uses his tongue just right. He presses one hand flat against Kevin's hip, the other sliding up and down Kevin's thigh in a slow, firm, maddening pattern. Kevin thrusts up against him, wanting just a little bit more, but Jason moves with him, fingers tightening. Kevin feels him start to choke once or twice, pausing and breathing and starting again.

Kevin comes and Jason groans around him in relief, barely giving Kevin time to catch his breath before he's crawling up Kevin's body and kissing him, body stretched against Kevin's and every muscle tight with want. One hand slides around the back of Kevin's head and tangles in his hair, holding him in deep, desperate kisses as Jason's hips roll against him, thrusting hard and erratically. Kevin slides his hands up Jason's back, dragging his nails across the smooth skin, and Jason shudders and hisses a curse, pulsing hot against him.

"So," Kevin says a few minutes later, running his hand through his hair. "Maybe next time we can..."

Jason laughs, shooting him a look and shaking his head. "Oh, come _on_ , you can't even fake satisfaction for five minutes?"

"Hey, guys are notoriously bad at faking it, first of all, and second of all, I _am_ satisfied, I'm just...establishing the parameters of future expectations."

"I was an English major once, you know, I can do a whole bit on first killing all the lawyers." Jason stretches slowly, probably on purpose to keep Kevin from being able to come up with anything resembling a retort. It works. "And yes, maybe next time we can. Since you'll only have been driving me crazy for a few days, instead of weeks and weeks of shitty European films."

"A few days?" Kevin grins. "Promise?"

"Yes. I promise." Jason laughs and throws a shirt at him. "And I'm a minister, I don't lie."

"You just trick and deceive. Got it." The shirt is not, in fact, Kevin's, but he tugs it on anyway, his nose twitching at the spring-rain detergent scent again. Yeah, he does like that. "And does this mean we're done with the shitty European films now?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Jason goes into the kitchen and comes back with a beer for each of them. "You can even pick the next theme, because I'm a nice guy."

"Easy. George Clooney's greatest hits."

They clink the bottles together in agreement. "You want to stay over tonight?" Jason asks. "You can even sleep in the bed this time."

"Wow. You are a nice guy." Kevin catches his fingers in Jason's waistband and pulls him closer to kiss again. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> According to its IMDB page, _Czlowiek z zelaza_ is _One of the most important films from arguably the most important film movement in cinema history - the "Films of Moral Anxiety"_ I could not pass up a title like that. I'm not made of stone.  
> 


End file.
